joeygraceffafandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Hartman
Sawyer Joseph Hartman, 24 years old, was born on May 4th, 1990 in Atlanta, Georgia.When Sawyer was little, he loved pretending and acting. He'd always be dressing up in costumes such as cowboys, Power Rangers or Batman. He also liked to put on puppet shows. This was an early sign of his love to entertain people. Growing up, Sawyer was extremely close to his grandmother and mom and considers them two of the most influential people in his life. His best friend from back home is Matt Onafree, who he grew up with, and despite not talking much now Sawyer still keeps in touch every so often. When Sawyer was younger he'd take Matt and his friends up to his family's beach house during the summer. He considers those times the best memories of his life. When Sawyer was three years old he had a lot of pets. One of his birds swooped down once and tried to take out his eye, this is why Sawyer to this day is still afraid of birds. At seven years old his parents got a divorce, his father being a pilot, this meant he saw his dad even less now. His parents however decided it important to reamain friends afterwards, this is why Sawyer always tries to be friends with ex-girlfriends. They soon afer planned a vacation trip to Walt Disney World. Whem Sawyer was eight he learned to cook from his mo m's new boyfriend who was a chef, however they broke up later on. At nine years old his mom took him on vacation to Yellow Stone National Park, his mom gave him a camera and Sawyer spent four hours trying to track dow n a moose, this is how he fell in love with the art of photography. At fourteen years old, Sawyer moved from Georgia to a small town in Florida called Vero Beach. He found it difficult to make friends because they made fun of him, and he became very lonely. One night they had gotten a call that his grandmother was deathly sick from a brain anurism and they didn't know if she was gonna make it, Sawyer considers this the scariest night of his life. She did however recover and after her recovery she moved in with Sawyer and his mom down in Florida, this made Sawyer extremly happy, and considers it a blessing in disguise. At sixteen Sawyer switched schools, he now went to an art school named Indian River Charter High School, he started acting in plays and decided it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He found some relatable people there and finally made some new friends. Him and his friend Ronny went to live in Spain for a few monthes for school, he began to apperciate the beauty of the world, this would later be seen in his "Thru My Eyes" videos, he also got his very first tattoo. At eighteen, he finally decided to persue his dreams of becoming a actor, so he dropped out of c ollege and moved out to LA, California. He didn't know anyone out there and had never been to California before so he was very afraid, lonely and very depressed, he considers this the darkest point in his life, so he got a puppy and his name was Mr. Hitch, he became Sawyer's best friend and Sawyer would just sit and talk to him, because he had no one else at that point. He met a girl through facebook, her name was Blair Fowler, four monthes later they began dating, Blair brought Sawyer into the world of Youtube and he began making sketch comedys and stared a new hobby, Sawyer and Blair dated for a year and a half before breaking things off, and even thought hings idn't last, Blair changed Sawyer's life forever, she gave him Youtube. Through Youtube Sawyer net his two best friends, Joey Graceffa and Luke Conard. As Sawyer's videos got more popular he began trying and being able to do more and more things, he traceld to Englad where he met Sam Pepper and Louis Cole who would eventualy begin to live with him along with Vincent Cyr. Sawyer had finally made friends and a family. He now lives with his best friend, Joey Graceffa. Contents 1Trivia -Sawyer is afraid of birds -His parents were divorced when he was seven -He lived in Georgia and Florida beofre moving to LA -One of his homes being on an island -When he was younger he had a beach house -His first friend was Matt Onafree -He has been to Spain, England and Japan -His best friend is Joey Graceffa and current roomate -He once lived with Sam Pepper, Vincent Cyr and Louis Cole -He has a mini pomeranian named Mr. Hitch -He's also good friends with Tyler Oakley, Shane Dawson and Luke Conard -He owns a yellow sports car named Victoria, vicky for short